


Broken Blue

by blackstarlight17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlight17/pseuds/blackstarlight17
Summary: A creepypasta about an old game, an old Pokemon and twisted vengeance.





	Broken Blue

Years ago, I used to live in an apartment complex with my family. It wasn’t the greatest place, but it worked as a temporary living. During our stay, I never got to make a lot of friends. Most of the girls my age didn’t like me because I wasn’t _“girly”_ enough to hang out with them. With the boys, they weren’t interested because I was a girl or they were into things I wasn’t. I did make at least one friend though. He was a boy I met when we bumped into each other while playing outside. He was a couple of years younger than me, but he was friendly. We talked and found a lot of similarities, leading us to become fast friends.

What made our friendship so strong was our love for Pokémon. We played the games, roleplayed as our favorite Pokémon in mock battles, using toys or ourselves playing as the Pokémon. We even watched the third film in a theater when it had come out.

Roughly that time, Pokémon Gold and Silver had been released. I was excited to play them, that when I acquired them, I almost couldn’t stop. Neither could my friend whenever we hung out, showing each other what we caught or talk about how we beat the gyms. We would even battle nonstop, our wins pretty even.

I remember when I learned about the Time Capsule, I was excited. Being able to bring Pokémon from Red, Blue, and Yellow was such a cool feature. We would help each other transfer our Pokémon into our games. It helped fill our Pokédexes up nicely; though I would always lack certain Pokémon I couldn’t get or never had the patience to find. Despite that, having this feature, it made restarting my games easier and starting anew. I almost never transferred any of those Pokémon into Gold or Silver until I had beaten the game first. It may sound silly, but I wanted them to have more value to myself than filling up the Pokédex alone.

Things were good, or I thought they were good.

I don’t remember everything that happened, but I do remember playing Pokémon Blue. Instead of picking my usual choice, Charmander, I decided to switch things up and picked Squirtle. I named him Barbarossa though can’t recall why or where I heard it from. I likely read it somewhere or heard it from someone in school.

Barbarossa though proved to be tough and this was before IV training became a serious thing. He’s held his own in quite a few battles, not as frail as I would have thought. It doesn’t mean he always won, but he won enough to earn my respect and not regret picking him.

At one point, I was training Barbarossa and some other Pokémon to help take on Blaine and his gym trainers. He was a Blastoise at this point and my strongest water type. I had the most faith in him not only sweeping Blaine but sweeping Giovanni as well.

Being so giddy over this powerhouse of a turtle, I was already making plans to not only have him beat the Pokémon League in Blue but in Silver too. Part of me thought it would be hilarious to have him kick Lance’s butt a second time. Maybe several more if I felt mischievous enough. However, those plans got put on hold when my best friend asked if he could borrow my Blastoise for a couple of days.

My friend told me that there was a kid in his grade who had high leveled Pokémon and most of his were okay, but he was missing a proper water type. He was anxious and didn’t have time to train one to catch up to the rest. I was hesitant about trading my Pokémon, not wanting to risk it, but I trusted him, so I agreed to trade. It was just for a day or two, what’s the worst that could happen? In a few minutes, he had my Blastoise and I got his Dragonair. I promised him I would return it, even try and get it to evolve or close enough when we trade back. He smiled and promised not to forget.

That was the last time I ever saw my Pokémon and my ability to trust nearly crumbled.

Shortly after the trade occurred, I found out that he and his family were moving away. I was naïve and believed he didn’t know about the move or that he forgot in his excitement. I went over to his place and asked if he could return my Pokémon. I already had my Gameboy and cable in my hands.

Instead of complying, he shrugged and said he couldn’t. His Gameboy and games were already packed up. Even if they weren’t, he couldn’t because he _accidentally_ taught my Blastoise Waterfall. I didn’t care, I told him this. I would run back and get Gold or Silver so we can still trade but he refused.

I don’t know why he did this or why the sudden change. Was he being bullied or could it be that maybe Barbarossa was shiny and got greedy? He knew more about Pokémon or appeared to, so I couldn’t be certain. It didn’t matter because he wouldn’t give it back. I know it’s simply sprites and I could just _“get a new one”_ but it was more the betrayal. I never had anyone trick me like that and be so cruel about it. We were young, _he_ was younger than me, you would think he’d be more innocent in that sense.

All I could do was cry and beg until I was nearly hysterical. His parents hadn’t heard or they might have made him return my Pokémon and apologize. Instead, they just thought I was upset they were moving so gave me a copy of their new address so I could call and visit them and brought me back home.

Being so upset, I couldn’t stand to play, let alone look at Pokémon Blue, so I put it away. I couldn’t make myself throw it away.

After what happened though, I didn’t talk or play with other kids I called my friends. I started questioning if they actually were my friends or if they’ll turn on me as he had. My parents got worried because it was unlike me. They tried to get me social again but hardly anything worked. Eventually, they decided to have me see someone, worried that something serious had happened.

The psychiatrist I saw managed to find out what started it but instead of trying to help me, mocked me. I screamed at her and didn’t stop until my mom had to drag me out. While she may not have been exactly proud of my behavior, she understood and was more disappointed with the psychiatrist than me. My mom has had things _borrowed_ and never got them back, so she understood and being so young, it would hurt more. It wasn’t the Pokémon, it was the fact he took advantage of my trust to get it.

When we got home, my mom tried contacting the family but it seems as if they moved again or something happened where their number wasn’t working. I don’t know if she tried going to their house or not to be certain, it never came up. I suspect that they moved. My mom can be as stubborn as me and would want to try and set things right for me.

I know the whole thing sounds ridiculous. It _is_ just a game, they’re just pixels, but remember, I was a _child_ at the time. I wasn’t thinking straight and if I could, I would have gone back to change that outcome. I would have told my parents and my _friend’s_ parents about what happened. Even if it still ended with me not getting him back, maybe I would have been doing better by getting the truth out.

Over the years, the memory of that event faded to the back of my mind. While I still couldn’t bring myself to play Pokémon Blue, I continued to play Red and Yellow enthusiastically as well as with Silver and Gold, later Crystal. I continued to play these games as well as the later generations that came out, getting new consoles and handhelds so I could continue playing them.

On a more present date, I was sitting home alone. I was playing SoulSilver, the TV on in the background, waiting for a favorite show to come on. I wasn’t paying full attention to it despite the show starting soon, busy training my team to beat Clair. She always annoyed me with how strong her dragons are, her Kingdra especially.

My attention though got snatched when the news came on without warning:

**In today’s news, a tragic accident has left a family without a son. Early this morning, there had been a flood. It has baffled weathermen and townsfolk alike. The flood occurred in a rural neighborhood, barely giving people time to escape or take shelter on their roofs. Everyone but this young man escaped unscathed. It is uncertain if this had been an act of suicide or there had been something else preventing him from leaving the safety of his home. As of now, his name has not been released. We will update you with any new information we receive.**

Before switching to a different news segment, I got a glimpse of the flooded area. It was the same town I used to live in years ago. Normally I would feel sympathy, even a chill for those who died right where I had lived, but I only felt empty. It stirred something inside me, something that made my heart ache and my mind buzz.

Not wanting to hear more, I turned it off, no longer interested in my show. Instead, I poured my focus onto my DS, training my Pokémon before I felt confident to beat Clair.

Not even five minutes passed before I came out victorious, earning myself not only my last badge but an Extreme Speed Dratini!

I left the gym and quickly healed my Pokémon and bought a few items to restock after that headache of a battle. Right after, I headed straight for the cave, my sprite hopping off the surf icon and ready to enter the Dragon’s Den.

I blinked to take a double-take, finding that the old man normally blocking the entrance was gone. I shook the strange feeling off, thinking it was either a coding error or I was remembering wrong. There are so many old men or whoever blocking various doors and entrances, it’s hard to keep track of who stays and who leaves.

Just as I got to the temple, I hardly took a step when Clair showed up with Lance by her side. Both had exclamation points appear over their heads as they ran in front of my sprite, blocking her from going in.

I know for certain _this_ wasn’t coded into the game.

**Don’t go in there! There’s a vicious monster inside!**

This came from Clair judging the way she was shaking.

**She’s right. Even I can’t tame it and I’m supposed to be a dragon master…**

This was from Lance. An icon appeared over his head, showing the same kind of distraught face that shows when a Pokémon has an ailment.

A new text box popped up:

**Go in?**

**[Yes/No]**

Something in the back of my mind was telling me something was wrong. This has never happened before. This wasn’t some bootleg, it was preordered alongside HeartGold. I’ve played this thing dozens of times, restarted it multiple times. So what was going on?

For some reason, maybe out of morbid curiosity, I selected **Yes.** I immediately got reactions from the dragon trainers.

**Are you INSANE?**

Clair’s avatar was clearly agitated with a similar icon appearing over her head.

**That thing will rip you apart!**

**She’s right. It won’t settle until it’s reunited with its master!**

Lance was visibly shaking. It was so unlike him, whatever was inside must be terrifying. I told myself it’s just a game, it wasn’t real.

“It’s just a game,” I repeated.

The second those words left my mouth, a noise exploded from my DS. It sounded like a screech, but not anything I’ve ever heard from the game before. The sound startled not only the sprites but I nearly jumped off the couch. I fumbled to lower the volume only it seemed to get louder.

I was forced to drop the DS on my lap, covering my ears. It almost slid off onto the floor. My head started to hurt as it continued, feeling it pound in time with the screeching. I prayed that it would end, tears leaking from my eyes. Whether my prayer was heard or not, the awful noise finally stopped, allowing me to recover, a ringing left behind.

I hesitantly lowered my hands and opened my eyes. Nervously, I picked my DS back up, looking at the screen.

The first thing I noticed was Clair missing. She likely fled not that I blamed her. Lance though was pulling me away from the temple.

**Please! Please, leave here! This thing is far worse than Mewtwo! Than Arceus! Please leave or you WILL die!**

Reading that last part of the text, I felt a cold chill in the room.

**Oh no… It…it’s sensed us! We have to leave NOW!**

Before I could process what was happening, my sprite and Lance’s spun, indicating he used an escape rope or had a Pokémon use Teleport or Dig. Instead of landing outside the cave, we were in Ecruteak City.

A sense of dread filled me with how dark my favorite city looked, darker than even the nighttime setting. The sight seemed to scare Lance further as he seemed to fly into a panic, something that seems so unlike him.

Game or not, the whole thing was freaking me out, frozen in my seat.

**We have to talk to Bill! He might have an idea of what to do!**

Feeling I had to follow, I tried moving my sprite but found I had no control over her. I could only sit and watch her frantically run after the frightened champion.

We reached Goldenrod City, finding it strange we didn’t fly there, but that thought quickly left when seeing the darkness covering the city as well. A flash of light lit up the screen, pixels resembling wind and rain coming down, helplessly watching as they ran through the sudden storm.

Just as quickly as the storm started, Lance and my sprite got to their destination, entering Bill’s house. As the screen faded to black to do the scene transition, I swore I saw the silhouette of something flying overhead. It happened so fast, I couldn’t tell what it could be if it could be identified at all.

With morbid curiosity, I tried to move my sprite and make her go outside, but I kept getting the same text.

**I…I can’t go out there. She’ll kill me.**

“She?”

Seeing I couldn’t go out and look, I merely watched the interaction between Bill and Lance.

**Bill! What’s going on? Why is this monster HERE? I thought she was gone!**

**I don’t understand it myself. Apparently, she came from… **

It must have been from Bill but he didn’t get to finish as there was another screech. The sprites jumped as did I. thankfully; it was shorter and more startling.

**A-apparently,** ** there used to be time capsules and she somehow came through it. She has some sort of connection with YOU, though…**

That same chill came back, almost tearing through me with the way Bill said it.

I couldn’t help but start to think that this wasn’t some stupid glitch or hack. But I couldn’t help but wonder about the time capsules. Why would he mention them? And what kind of Pokémon would come after…

“Shit!”

I almost dropped my DS for the second time. With trembling hands, I set it down on the sofa as I ran to my room. I tore through a box I kept that held my old games I didn’t play with that much or stopped working. Part of me was glad I didn’t get rid of this stuff but at the same time, I wasn’t so sure.

Searching through it, I felt a brief burst of triumph when I found what I was looking for. I grabbed some batteries from the kitchen and popped them into my Gameboy Advance. With a couple of tries, the game I sought for plunked in, it turned on. I watched as the screen went to the opening animation, skipping it to get to the main menu. I was surprised to see a file still present, having thought it would have died. The others’ internal batteries died, Crystal being the last one.

Swallowing, I pressed **_A,_** selecting that file, regretting it right away when it loaded.

My mouth fell open, a noise escaping as I fell to my knees, my body shaking. While the graphics weren’t great, it was perfectly clear to know what I was seeing were body parts strewn about the ground. Cinnabar Island was destroyed, buildings wrecked with more bodies and what might have been blood. I wasn’t sure what was human or what might have been a Pokémon. It was still horrible to see.

I saw something move, recognizing the old sprite design.

“Lance…”

He looked so distraught despite the face never changing. It was the way he moved, seemingly examining the destruction.

**THEY’RE ALL DEAD! SHE…SHE KILLED THEM ALL!**

I almost jumped when the text appeared. The words were partially jumbled and distorted. It felt like he was screaming, maybe even crying, my heart breaking and stomach churning.

**I…I COULDN’T STOP HER… I COULDN’T STOP HER RAMPAGE. I WASN’T STRONG ENOUGH…**

It became harder to read, the text becoming further distorted, barely making out what he was saying, screaming, _sobbing._ It went on like this, the text becoming worse, fearing the game’s age was finally catching up but realized that wasn’t the case. No, he was hysterical, stuttering and crying. Had he had an actual voice, I would have been hearing it than solely reading.

Something seemed to fly in, landing not far from Lance. It was serpent-like. Was it one of… The thought was dashed from my mind when Lance jumped back.

**YOU! HOW COULD YOU MURDER YOUR OWN TEAMMATES? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR TRAINER?**

**THEY AREN’T MY TEAMMATES! THEY NEVER WERE AND THAT GIRL WAS NEVER MY TRAINER! SHE NEVER RETURNED ME AFTER SHE PROMISED! I’M GOING TO MAKE HER PAY, PAY FOR THE HELL I WENT THROUGH BEING AWAY FROM MY MASTER!**

**HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW SHE BETRAYED YOU?**

**I HEARD HER SWEAR AN OATH!**

My blood ran cold reading this, the memory replaying as I realized what kind of Pokémon this was.

It was the Dragonair my ex-best friend traded so he could take my Blastoise. It was like a nightmare. Somehow she got out of this game and gotten in my copy of SoulSilver so she could get revenge. But why now? After all these years, why now?

“The flood!”

I don’t know why, but something told me it had something to do with it but I don’t know why or how. Could…could the guy who died have been _Him?_ If it was, had his death triggered some kind of hellish event?

Looking back at the game again, I realized what I was watching was more like a recording, an old recording left for me to find.

“Or a nightmare for someone else if I had gotten rid of it…”

Pulling myself off the floor, I returned to the sofa. I set it down and picked my DS up, my hands shaking horribly. I saw the pixelated sprites of Lance and Bill staring at my sprite, no, they were staring at _me._

You saw the video she left you?

The way Lance’s sprite moved I knew it was from him.

A text box popped into view:

**[Yes/No?]**

Shakily, I clicked **Yes.**

**So you understand?**

“Yes, but I didn’t break my promise, I swear! _He_ broke it! He _stole_ my Blastoise. He abandoned her without a second thought!”

**If that’s true… Wait a minute!**

Bill had an exclamation mark appear over his head, his sprite shifting as if he was muttering something.

**I had gotten a call about something weird going on with the Global Trade.**

**What is it?**

**I was told that there’s a Pokémon that’s refusing to be traded except to one person. Maybe it could help us if we talk to it?**

**Alright, which station’s having the problem?**

“I thought they were all the same,” I mumbled to myself.

**They are when used, but Pokémon awaiting a trade are stored in different stations to prevent an overload on the servers**

**Bill, is this really the best time to explain?**

An annoyed sprite appeared over Lance’s head as he appeared to cross his arms and tap his foot. If things hadn’t been so dire, I would have found that rather cute…

**Sorry, but she asked and…**

**And?**

**And the station we need to go to is in Ecruteak…**

**That’s a long run…**

“Couldn’t we fly?”

**We’ll be shot down before we’re even off the ground.**

“There has to be another way to get there,” I muttered more to myself. I didn’t care if they were pixels, I didn’t want two of my favorite NPCs to die. I didn’t want my Pokémon or theirs to die either.

**We’ll just have to make a run for it. You two will stay ahead. I’ll hold the rear to make sure she doesn’t follow you. I won’t be able to hold her off for long, but I can at least buy you two some time.**

Lance’s sprite shook particularly hard.

**I’m tired of being a coward towards that thing.**

“What the hell, Lance? You can’t do that, you’ll get killed!” I practically shouted at the screen, my fear briefly replaced with concern. My cheeks became damp with tears as I started to cry as the sprites left the house and ran for the gate.

The moment the scene changed to Route 35, the storm grew worse, the three sprites continuing to run. I could feel my heart pound as I watched, knowing any moment Lance would stop following to face our pursuer.

I let out a scream when a crack of thunder exploded outside. The lights flickered as lightning flashed in time with the lightning in the game. The downpour outside seemed to match the beat of the pixelated raindrops. If there was a chance this had been somehow coded in, it was thrown out the window the moment that freak storm started.

The whole route was empty of trainers. The doors that lead to the park were closed tight. It wasn’t even that long ago they were open for Lance and my sprite to cut through. Now that they’re closed, they were forced to run through the grass. Not a single wild Pokémon showed though. They must have been hiding from the storm, from what was making the storm.

By a stroke of luck, I had a Pokémon that knew Cut, so I hacked the tree down, allowing us access to Route 36. We were closer to our destination.

Another screech exploded from the DS, the sprites jumping. My heart almost stopped when there was another that echoed loudly, sounding as if it came from outside.

**GO NOW! BOTH OF YOU GO!**

Lance’s terrified form shook as the text nearly took up the whole speech box.

Another screech erupted, a flash of light consuming the screen. It was so bright I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I felt my throat tighten, a scream trapped within.

Behind the terrified sprites, watching as they turned to see was the very Pokémon we were trying to avoid.

While in a smaller form, I could still see she was in an awful state. I didn’t want to know what she actually looked like, not wanting to think about how she looked to them.

**I finally found you…**

As the text appeared, warped and twisted, there was a crack of thunder, sounding closer to an ungodly roar.

**You have to listen to us! We KNOW what happened. She didn’t break her oath, she never did. It was your trainer! He ABANDONED you!**

I suspected it was Lance with the way he moved. I tightened my hold on the DS when he took a few steps towards the Dragonair. There was a small flash of light, all of his Pokémon appearing. They were trembling as bad as their trainer.

I was so focused on watching the interaction; I almost missed seeing Bill’s sprite shifting in front of mine. It looked as if he was going to try and protect her, protect me.

**LIES!**

The letters were not only large, nearly consuming the whole box, but an angry shade of red instead of black. The sight emphasized what she felt, feeling all of her rage.

The screen suddenly went black, briefly wondering if the battery died. I wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or not. Those thoughts left me when I heard what sounded like flesh being torn apart, the scene returning to a horrible sight.

All of Lance’s Pokémon were dead, body parts covering the ground, red pixels resembling blood splattered about, some in puddles. The pixelated rain immediately began to wash it away, giving it an even gorier sight.

I felt sick, my hand covering my mouth in response.

Lance’s sprite stood there, appearing dumbfounded by how quickly his dragons were slaughtered, slowly backing away.

“Run, you idiot!” I screamed, watching as Dragonair took a swing at him.

Lance barely dodged it, lying on the ground, landing on what looked like a piece of his Aerodactyl.

**“I won’t hesitate to kill you if you continue getting in my way.”**

I swore as I read the text, I could hear her actually talking, a deep growl behind me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I wanted to turn and look, confirm only a wall is behind me, but I was scared. I was scared seeing that monster and what it may do to me if we locked eyes for even a second. I was also scared of looking and turning back to see Lance, Bill, my sprite and my Pokémon torn to shreds.

I didn’t know what would be worse.

Lance’s sprite appeared to be twitching, unsure if he was seriously hurt or he was too scared to move.

**Stay away from her!**

“Bill!”

I watched as he ran, literally _ran_ straight for Dragonair as if he planned to fight her head-on. However, he swatted away with a flick of her tail. I watched helplessly as he was thrown to the ground, hearing a thud, his form mostly still. Fearing he was dead when some red pixels formed around his head, I felt a wave of relief when he twitched a little, showing he was still breathing.

My relief was cut short when Dragonair made her way towards me, no longer having any obstacles in her way. The screen flashed, indicating a battle was starting, meaning I was going to fight her. 

I watched as my sprite came into view, looking absolutely terrified as dark streaks covered her face, resembling tears. Instead of staying still aside from her throwing animation, she was shaking hard. I know she’s supposed to be me, but I felt this girl _wasn’t_ me. She’s just another innocent victim, another obstacle in Dragonair’s twisted revenge.

Bile threatened to come up when Dragonair came onto the screen, the sight revolting.

The once beautiful dragon was horribly filthy. There were splatters of blood across different portions of her body, some darker and others brighter. I had my doubts that it belonged to her, recalling the massacre in that recording and mere moments ago.

The blue scales were dark and looked as if some fell off from lack of care, her white underbelly looking just about the same if not worse. The wing-like ears were dark gray, ripped and torn. Her eyes were hollow and sunken in. Her horn was longer, curling as if it hadn’t been cared for or purposely grew to make her more dangerous. It was small, but I _swore_ there were bits of blood and flesh hanging off it. The jewels under her chin and on her tail were pitch black, cracks visible when stared at enough.

As terrified as I was, I also felt guilty. It was as much my fault as it was his. If I hadn’t promised, if I hadn’t agreed to that trade, this never would have happened. If I had accepted what happened better and chose to take care of her, she might not have been driven into madness.

I didn’t know what to do or what to say to fix this. I wasn’t even sure anything I said _could_ fix this. I watched as my Azumarill appeared. It was only then I realized that the entire time this has happened, since entering that temple, its little sprite was never present. He must have been hiding in his pokéball the entire time.

I had to think of what to do to beat this thing fast, so I selected Ice Beam.

Before my Pokémon could use it, Dragonair made the first move.

**Dragonair used Extreme Speed!**

**It was a critical hit!**

**Azumarill has died…**

“No!” I sobbed.

I watched as a gaping hole formed through my Pokémon’s torso, seeing it go all the way through its back. As my Pokémon fell from the screen, he let out a garbled cry, as if he was drowning in his own blood.

**Send out next Pokémon?**

**[Yes/No]**

I tried selecting **No** in hopes of getting to escape, but it failed.

**You can’t run from death.**

I swallowed hard, cold sweat covering me as I tried to think of what else I could do.

I had to get a Pokémon that would be faster, looking at what I had left. I only have Meganium, Pidgeot, Persian, Ninetales, and Gengar. I needed something fast, the only ones possibly having that speed being my Pidgeot and Gengar. Ninetales was fast, but not fast enough and if I recall, Dragonair knew Surf. Then again, if it knows Extreme Speed, it may know other moves…

Taking a deep breath, I made my choice, hoping it was the right one.

“Please help me,” I whimpered out as my Gengar came onto the screen.

I hoped that whatever else Dragonair had, it wouldn’t hurt her too badly, allowing us time to counter.

While my Azumarill had looked terrified entering this horrible battle, Gengar looked furious, vengeful even.

I selected Hypnosis, letting out a desperate whine as the move missed.

**Dragonair used Dragon Rage.**

I breathed a small sigh of relief, watching as Gengar’s health went down the way the attack is programmed. That meant Dragonair was still bound to _some_ laws in the game.

When I went to click for a new attack, hoping one of them will hit if Hypnosis failed, I found nothing would select. I tapped Shadow Ball a couple of times before trying Sludge Bomb, but nothing happened. I even tried Hypnosis again, but it wouldn’t work either.

“What’s going on?”

The screen faded to black, a small white circle forming on the screen, Gengar’s body appearing inside.

**Gengar has an idea.**

**Gengar obtained a Master Ball.**

The Master Ball? But that’s impossible, I haven’t gotten it yet!

**Gengar hands it to you.**

**Gengar wants you to use it on Dragonair.**

**Gengar knows she can’t beat Dragonair.**

**Gengar says goodbye.**

I let out a scream as I watched Dragonair attack again, using Fire Blast, watching as my poor ghost was burned until her sprite faded away. Hesitantly, I called out my next Pokémon, my Ninetales. I could see the poor thing trembling; his body hunkered down as if he’s already accepted death.

“She won’t get you,” I reassured as I went into items.

I was surprised when only the Master Ball was present.

**Use it?**

**[Yes/No]**

I hit **Yes** without hesitation.

**NO! THIS ISN’T FAIR! THIS ISN’T FAIR!**

The text shook as the ball bounced off of Dragonair’s body, the capture animation taking place as she was swallowed up by the unbreakable sphere. I watched, my body tense, afraid that this might be the one time it fails. After everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t be surprised. A couple more violent shakes took place, more than what was normal, the ball stopped, a click heard to signify my capture.

Instead of the usual scene of registering a new Pokémon or having an option to name Dragonair, I was sent back to the overworld. The storm had lessened, tentatively looking up to see the same was happening outside. I wanted to be relieved, but when my eyes returned to the screen. I felt more tears fall when seeing Azumarill’s still body and a pile of what I suspected to be Gengar’s ash.

**Ughh… Where…where’s Dragonair?**

I knew it was Bill who said this as his sprite got up, appearing dizzy with the way he walked slowly towards my sprite. Lance joined, his movements slow as well, almost limping.

**You…you caught Dragonair? You actually caught her?**

“But at what cost?” I said, my body shaking as I thought to all of the dead Pokémon.

There’s no way to undo it, I knew that deep down. If I dared to restart, I would either start this nightmare over again or return to where I am.

**It’s still not over. We should get to Ecruteak City.**

That had to have been Lance, watching as Bill nod.

The sprites walked away, turning once to look at the carnage, my sprite and Lance appearing hesitant.

**We can send someone to have them buried properly.**

It was Bill, his sprite going to the other two, comforting them from the looks of it. While I don’t know if it helped Lance or my sprite, I strangely felt comforted by his words.

I watched as they left, the screen transitioning into Ecruteak City and made their way into the Pokémon Center. Bill went upstairs while Lance and my sprite waited on the main floor.

I know some part of me wanted to destroy Dragonair, kill her the way she killed our Pokémon, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to. She’s as much a victim as us.

To think the actions of a child could have such devastating results…

Part of me wanted to help but I don’t know how or if it’s possible. She could simply be beyond help.

Bill’s sprite came down, walking over to mine.

**I found out what the problem was. Apparently, it wanted a particular Pokémon from one trainer. You.**

“Me?”

Bill’s sprite nodded.

**Yes, come with me. Lance, you’re welcome to come with us.**

**I rather not.**

A fresh wave of tears came as I could practically hear his heart shattering with the heavy losses he’s been dealt with.

I don’t care if he’s data, he became so much more after Dragonair’s rampage. Not just him; Bill, my Pokémon, Lance’s, everyone else had I interacted with them instead. As much as I wanted to stay, I had no control as my sprite followed Bill up to the Global Trade. My sprite went in first, Bill following right after.

Instead of landing where I normally would, I found my sprite in a new room. Bill landed next to my sprite, taking a few steps forward.

**He’s this way.**

The sprites walked down the apparently longer room, stopping in front of a Blastoise that waited for them.

My heart skipped a beat.

“B-Barbarossa?”

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

**It’s been a long time…**

“Please don’t be angry with me! I-I never wanted to abandon you! I never…”

**I know, I understand. He lied to you, to Dragonair, to me and so many others. He became twisted. I don’t know if he was always that way or something had happened…**

I couldn’t help but wonder the same.

**He planned to hurt someone.**

“Hurt someone?”

I feared the implications of what he might have meant.

**I’ve always wanted to make him pay for what he did but I never had the strength. When I felt his intent, how sickening it was, something snapped.**

“The flood, you started the flood?”

Barbarossa nodded again.

**Yes, I lost control and it affected your world. I don’t know how but it stopped him. He’s where he belongs now.**

“But how did you get here? And why wait for me?”

**I put myself up and waited. I knew you were still around and hoped to be with you again someday. I didn’t care how long I had to wait.**

I choked on a sob, hanging my head down, forced to set the DS down as I cried.

After all these years, he somehow retained loyalty with me. He was willing to wait for me. What if I hadn’t continued playing Pokémon? What if I had stopped? What would have happened to him then?

After I regained control of myself, I picked it back up and looked, wiping my eyes one last time.

“I’m so sorry. I should have tried harder to get you back.”

**You were a child as much as he was.**

“Why did he want to keep you though?”

He didn’t look shiny, just a normal Blastoise.

**Because he felt he could.**

“So that’s why…”

I only wish I knew my actions would have reawakened Dragonair.

“You didn’t know. Just like I didn’t know how twisted she became…”

She was never stable. I saw it when we were traded.

I said nothing, somehow not entirely surprised. Insanity doesn’t just happen. She had to have been slightly unstable before completely snapping. She must have sensed her trainer…

“She wants to reunite with him, but how?”

My answer came in the form of a trading sequence. Dragonair, still the same as when I first saw it, but instead of being afraid, I felt strangely calm.

**Dragonair is finally returning home.**

**Dragonair is pleased.**

**Dragonair can finally be at peace.**

She went inside the master ball but instead of rising up and flying off into the sky, it fell into a red, glowing pit. My stomach churned at what it signified. Right as it sealed up, a pokéball landed, bursting open to reveal my old Blastoise.

**Barbarossa has returned home.**

**Barbarossa knows he belongs here.**

The screen changed again, the sprites back in the Pokémon Center’s upper floor, no longer in the Global Trade Station. The sprites went down the stairs, rejoining Lance.

**What happened?**

“Dragonair’s gone. She’s returned to her trainer,” I answered, a sad smile forming.

Behind my sprite was my Blastoise, looking at ease to be with me again. New tears formed, realizing I had finally gotten him back. After all these years, he was home again.

The boy who broke my trust and stole him had been punished. His Dragonair was finally reunited with him. I felt bad for her, knowing where she must be, wishing she could have been given a second chance.

Maybe in another life, she will?

If she does, I hope she finds a trainer who will love her as I should have.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old writings and being we're in October, got me a little nostalgic and tried to fix this up just a bit. It was originally posted on FF.net and DeviantArt and decided to add it here as well.
> 
> This was based slightly on an event that happened years ago. I just turned it into a nightmare. The boy I traded with, not even sure if it was a Blastoise or something else, did accidentally teach it Waterfall but we sorted it out. It was upsetting because of it but not much could be done and it lead to a friendship being broken.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review.


End file.
